ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
General Stacie
This article is about the girl from Movie Madness. For the Barney kid, see Stacy. How General Stacie joined the Tourney General Stacie, the young girl general. Stacie finally defeated Heihachi in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. However, her master Colonel Robert Gould Shaw was dead. Stacie was alone without Shaw. Then she realized the 54th Massachusetts was in trouble she knew what she must do "I Must save the 54th!" When Stacie reached headquarters she heard someone was taken control and announced the Smash Bros. Tourney. Stacie vows revenge to save the 54th for her master and enters the Tourney. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock General Stacie: *Play 4000 Versus Mode matches. *Using Col. Joshua, kill any 125 enemies in the Smash Run. Players can avoid fighting General Stacie by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 650 Smash Coins. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight General Stacie at Fort Wagner. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use General Stacie, the movies now come to life from her." She will be seen right of Bald Bull, left of Emma W., above Lachlan G., and below Bickslow. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits on her horse with her spear behind her back. After the announcer calls his name General Stacie spins her spear above her head, then raises her horse as the camera zooms as it neighs, then turns the horse and pulls out her Enfield Pattern 1853 rifle and says "I'll have a hot dog!". Special Attacks Movie Blast (Neutral) Stacie swings her spear left, right, left, right then finishes with a kick, each sending an X made of red energy forward. Killer Spear (Side) Stacie pierces her spear forward. If she connects, she juggles the opponent with the spear, impales again, brings him/her up then slams the target into the ground with "Who could have done this?!" General Shoryuken (Up) Stacie swings her spear up in a Shoryuken manner, then readies her spear about her head and slams it into the ground when she touches it. Choke Slam (Down) Stacie reaches out to grab an enemy. If it connects, Stacie with an electrified hand choke says "Who could have done this?!" then slams the opponent to the floor. General Finisher (Hyper Smash) Stacie readies her spear on her right side saying "Who could have done this?!" then spins her spear above her head three times, each giving a tornado that blasts enemies upwards. Stacie Finale (Final Smash) Stacie moves her spear to the left saying "WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?!" then does upward diagonal slash to the right, followed by 4 pairs of criss-cross slashs to the front, and finishes with a large 360-degree shockwave. If successful, she says "I'll have a hot dog!" Victory Animations #General Stacie raises the American flag and flies it saying "Long live the Union!". #*General Stacie raises the American flag and flies it saying "Shin Kamiya, if you want your precious Jin again, you'll have to check inside one of the war films.". (Shin victories only) #General Stacie poses with her spear and says "The war always goes on when I'm around!". #*General Stacie poses with her spear and says "It's sad to take down a fellow soldier...". (Captain John Price victories only) #*General Stacie poses with her spear and says "I always thought you were a cat who is always chasing a mouse named Jerry.". (Pvt. Thomas victories only) #General Stacie swings her spear twice then spins it above herself and sets the weapon behind herself saying "For a great low rate you can get online, go to the general and save some time!". On-Screen Appearance General Stacie rides her horse to her start point and pulls out her spear saying "Hi, Team Umizoomi.". Special Quotes *Who could have done this?! (When fighting Shin or Pvt. Thomas) *Don't you think that there'll be a war film coming out anytime soon, Mr. Price? (When fighting Captain John Price) Trivia *Although Number King is the last Team Umizoomi character unlocked in normal gameplay, General Stacie is the last Team Umizoomi character unlocked in Versus match order. *General Stacie, Jilly, KOS-MOS, and Twyla have the same French voice actress. *General Stacie and Nicole Chandler have the same German voice actress. *General Stacie and Olivia have the same Arabic voice actress. *The Tourney series quotes of General Stacie combines those from Movie Madness and some original quotes. *When General Stacie fights Captain John Price, she asks him if there would be a new war film coming out in the future. Recently, it is revealed that Price himself would star in a war film. *While her special moveset is based off Lu Bu's moveset, General Stacie's standard moveset matches the style used in various war films such as Glory; with one major difference being that her horse is also involved. *In her third victory pose, General Stacie says the slogan to the insurance company called The General. *Private Thomas is General Stacie's rival; therefore she is the only non-FOTNS and non-Dynasty character to have a Glory rival. **When she defeats Thomas, she thinks that Pvt. Thomas is Tom of the Tom and Jerry duo. Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney